


Tennis Harem

by IWP_chan, OnceABlueMoon



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Harems, Multi, POV Outsider, You know who I'm talking about, don't even try to deny it, i still can't believe we actually wrote this, much is implied nothing actually happens, the tennis harem is real and so is the tennis lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Hakodate has a harem, and the ENTIRE school knows about it.





	Tennis Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Kill la Kill.

Everyone knows that when a moan comes from the gym, you run the fuck away. It is law, like all other laws in [Honnōji Academy](http://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Honn%C5%8Dji_Academy), it is followed to the T. God knows that Hakodate has ensured that. Or if you were a stubborn bitch, you better have headphones with PERFECT sound insulation.

Lesson number one: don't sit anywhere in the gym, you never know what filth involved it.

Addendum 1: or actually, EVERYTHING in the gym was involved with filth at some point, there is no escape, just suck it up and go on.

Addendum 2: other rooms should be safe.

Addendum 3: NO ONE AND NOTHING IS SAFE FROM THE TENNIS HAREM, RUN THE FUCK AWAY WHEN MOANS ARE HEARD.

* * *

 

Kikyo opens the door to the music room, peers in for a moment before she slams the door shut. She looks at her friend, Ayame, who stares at her in bewilderment.

"We have a code red."

 "Code red?"

 "The harem is migrating."

"SHIT!"

That's when the moans start getting louder. Kikyo curses underneath her breath. Hakodate, as the captain of the tennis team, has more balls than the rest of the student body combined.

"Double shit!"

Kikyo sighs, "Do you have any post-its or something?"

Ayame looks on the verge of tears, clutching the edges of her skirt. "No."

It’s silent for a moment. Then, lower lip wobbling, Ayame speaks: "What should we do then? Try to bleach Hakodate's tongue from our brains?''

Kikyo shakes her head and raises a pen, face grim. "We deface school property like a good student should."

Ayame shifts her weight. "Well, it's not like we're the first."

"And it's not like we're the WORST offenders."

''Satsuki-sama will understand.''

Kikyo scribbles on the door: 'DANGER! Harem migrated here. Proceed at your own risk.'

Decisively, they turn around and walk away as fast as possible without running in the halls. It wouldn’t do to attract the attention of a star student, after all.

‘’…How do you think she manages with those teeth?’’

‘’It’s the tongue, Ayame, it’s all in the tongue.’’

Ayame bites her lip. ‘’…Wanna show me?’’

Kikyo chokes on her drink, coughing to get the moisture out of her lungs. ‘’WHAT?!’’

‘’Well, since the gym is free now… And nobody will go near there if there are moans… We could skip and claim we were sick.’’

Kikyo groans and covers her face. ‘’This is a bad idea. Just for the record.’’

Ayame grins. ‘’Record’s all that’s ever gonna be.’’

‘’…I wonder if Hakodate’s fingernails are at least nicely trimmed to make up for the teeth.’’

‘’Not in bed, darling.’’

 

 


End file.
